UN SALVAJE AMOR FLORECIENDO
by zombisita029
Summary: Tanto tiempo enamorado y aún no te declaras pero en un dia muy especial como San Valentín sabes que tienes que arriesgar el todo o nada por ella y su amor. Acá les traigo otra pequeña historia, los personajes no me pertenecen si no a nuestro amado y gran Sensei... Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia está inspirada en la canción de CD9 - Mi chica ideal.


Hola mis amados lectores...

Acá les traigo otra pequeña historia, los personajes no me pertenecen si no a nuestro amado y gran Sensei... Masashi Kishimoto.

Esta historia está inspirada en la canción de CD9 - Mi chica ideal aunque la canción no trama la historia sólo forma parte de ella.

Sera un KibaIno pero incluirá parejas como... Sasuhina, Narusaku, NejiTen, Shikatema.

Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a nuestro amado sensei...Masashi Kishimoto.

Un Salvaje Amor Floreciendo

Capítulo único.

"Me gusta la manera en que me haces sentir.

Si estas conmigo me harás vibrar.

Oh, por ti yo voy a trabajar

y tendrás todo lo que tu siempre querrás.

Nunca había estado con otra chica

pero promete que nunca me dejarás.

Creo que esto va a ir muy bien,

por que eres solo para mí." -Michael Jackson ((THE WAY YOU MAKE ME FEEL)).

DICIEMBRE:

-Te lo digo enserio Hinata, ese bastardo de Uchiha no te merece, mira que no acordarse de tu cumpleaños es un Hetakuso!!

-Kiba-Kun, Sasuke-Kun no es un inútil sólo que como capitan ANBU tienes cosas más importantes que pensar.

-No lo defiendas Hinata!!!

Suspiro lentamente pues odio discutir con mi mejor amigo así que sonriendo lo miro.

-Gracias por estar hoy conmigo Kiba-Kun

-No agradezcas, donde más estaría si no es con mi mejor amiga en su cumpleaños verdad Akamaru?.- el gran perro responde con un ladrido afirmando las palabras de su dueño.

-Por cierto Kiba-Kun cuando te le declararas a Ino-san?

En ese momento observo a mi amigo tropezar y sonrojarse haciendo que Akamaru y yo riemos bajo.

-Que cosas dices Hinata-chan, yo declararme a esa ruido, no gracias prefiero vivir.

Niego con la cabeza y escucho un bufido de parte de Akamaru pues ambos conocemos los sentimiento de Kiba hacia Ino y viceversa pero ninguno de los dos orgullosos decidía dar el primer paso.

Enero:

Cada día se veia más hermosa que nunca con su cabello dorado como los rayos del sol y sus ojos azules como el cielo, era una flor unica en el mundo, pensaba cierto chico.

-Vamos kiba tu puedes campeón sólo entra saluda e invitala a salir..-se decia para mi mismo dándose ánimos pero creo que no lo hacía bien pues no funcionaba. - Oh vamos maldito cobarde eres ANBU De Rastreo, formas parte del mejor equipo de rastreo de la aldea jamás visto, eres un héroe de guerra, integrante del fabuloso equipo 8, un ninja de los mas guapos, realizo misiones rango s y no puedo invitar ala chica que me gusta a salir???.- se pregunta el mismo escuchando un bufido de parte de akamaru

-Eh no soy un cobarde así que no te metas Akamaru.-dijo caminando alejandose de la Floreria Yamanaka

Me encontraba caminando con mi primo Neji y Tenten hasta que escuche los gritos de Kiba, otra vez no entro pensé en voz alta deteniendo el paso de mis acompañantes.

-Quien no entro a donde Hina?.- me pregunta Tenten obsercandone

-Oh hablo de Kiba-kun es que le gusta Ino-Chan y el a ella pero ninguno da el primer paso, quisiera ayudarlo.

-y tienes algún plan?.- pregunta curiosa viendome y yo enrojesco por delatarme .- la verdad es que si pero dudo poder realizarla

-ooooh una misión Cupido, Cuéntame Cuéntame tal vez yo te pueda ayudar.

Pude ver la determinación de Tenten y esperando que no se molestará le conté mi plan.

-Vaya es un excelente plan, no te preocupes yo convenzo a Neji de que ayude.- me dice guiñandome un ojo y dándose la vuelta la escucho gritar.

-Neji ven cariño necesito un favor!!!.

FEBRERO: ((Días antes de San Valentin))

Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Kiba, Sai, Shino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Rock Lee se encontraban comiendo y bebiendo en la barbacoa en su reunión mensual, según ellos su salida de hombres aunque sus novias se encontraban en este momento con ellas si que en una mesa a parte.

La comida transcurría tranquila hasta que escucharon que los chicos había sacado el tema de San Valentín así que sonriendo maliciosamente Tenten jalo a Temari y Hinata para realizar su plan "cupido".

-Y dinos Hinata ya sabes que planea Sasuke Sasuke para celebrar San Valentín?- pregunto Tenten a Hinata pues también pensaba ayudar a su amiga quien en ese momento su mirada decallo

-Supongo que nada Tenten pues está muy ocupado.

-Oh Hina deberías cortarlo y buscarte otro ay muchos chicos que se mueren por ti.-decía fuertemente aunque fingiendo indiferencia cuando en ella recallo la mirada amenazante del ex vengador Uchiha.

-Tenten tiene razon Hinata, digo Shikamaru no es Mr. románticon pero a su forma siempre me muestra su cariño y me da de su tiempo aunque sea asistente de Naruto.

Si la mirada del Uchiha fueran balas ya ambas chicas hubieran estado muertas con miles de disparos, que mier da hacian metiéndole esas ideas a su chica sobre mandarlo ala mierda.

Tenten sonrei al igual Temari quie conocía todo el macabro plan de la castaña, va uno faltaba otro se decían mentalmente.

\- Y dinos Hinata, Neji anda detrás de alguien?.- pregunto la Sabaku-No observando ala ojiperla para que captara que ya iniciaba el plan.- Oh si Temari-san de echo este San Valentín se le declara a alguien.

Ambas chicas fingieron sorpresa ante las palabras de la ojiluna.

-Oh hina-chan dinos quien es la afortunada?.-preguntaba Tenten

-Pues se los dire pero es un secreto.- ambas chicas se acercaron a Hinata fingiendo confialidad.- Es Ino-chan.

-Ino-chan!!!.- gritaron ambas haciendo que todos las observaban

-Si?.- pregunto la rubia al escuchar su nombre

-shhhh callense!!!.- decía Hinata alas dos chicas. - Oh nada Ino-chan es que les contaba a Temari y Tenten del té que me diste para Neji el otro dia.- El aludido al escuchar su nombre alzó la vista y al ver ala rubia le sonrió de lado dejando a todos atonicos.

El trío de chicas acercándose más a Kiba para supuestamente evitar que alguien escuchara.

-Cuentanos Hinata como esta eso que Neji se le declara a Ino?.

El chico Inozuka al escucharlo se ahogó con su propio trago y sin dudar prestó atención a esa conversación.

-Pues... Niisan y Ino-san han tenido últimamente muchas misiones juntos por lo cual Neji tuvo tiempo de conocerla y el otro dia me confeso que le gustaba así que se le declara al atardecer del día de San Valentín.

-Oooh que romántico.- decían ambas chicas sintiendo la molestia del chico.- seguramente Ino-san dirá que si son la pareja perfecta.

Que?

La pareja perfecta?

El si era la pareja perfecta para Ino no ese baboso de Hyuga.

Que tenían los chicos amargados con las chicas guapas?. Primero el Hetakuso de Sasuke conquistaba ala dulce y tierna de Hinata y ahora el nigai cara larga de Neji quería a su Ino, no señor eso si que no por Kami-sama que eso no pasaría.

-Chicos que harán para sus novias este 14 de febrero?.- pregunto el Inuzukaqueriendo robar ideas de sus amigos

-Yo llevaré a Sakura-chan a comer a su restaurante favorito.- decía un sonriente Naruto

-Tss San Valentín que problemático!! pues invitare a Temari a dar un paseo por los bosques Nada.- decía un aburrido Shikamaru

-Yo me le declarare a una chica muy especial con la cual eh compartido muchas misiones.- decía un Neji sorprendiendo a todos y ganándose una mirada de odio de parte Inuzuka

-Pues mucha suerte Neji, verás que serás muy feliz.- decía Naruto sinceramente -y ustedes chicos?.- les preguntaba el rubio a Shino, Chouji y Rock Lee

-Pues Rock Lee y yo iremos al pais del rayo para que Chouji conozca a su prometida, vamos como sus guardias.

Todos le deseaban buena suerte para que su compromiso fuera muy feliz, en ese momento Neji observo a a Sasuke quien callado se encontraba.

-y tu Uchiha que harás pasa Hinata-Sama este san Valentín?

-Tengo que ver primero que no haya trabajo en ANBU, Hinata lo sabe.

-QUE????.- gritaron Luna y Naruto mientras Shikamaru y Rock Lee negaba con la cabeza y Neji lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-Estas bromeando? Dejaste a Hinata-Sama sola en su cumpleaños y ahora en este dia tan especial? Te recuerdo Uchiha que tambien es su aniversario y si no haces ese día especial para ella lo lamentaras.-decía amenazante el pelicafe

Para mejorar el ambiente Naruto tuvo una gran idea.

-Tengo una idea que tal si todos nos juntamos para celebrar a nuestras novias, digo son amigas y nosotros igual así lo disfrutamos todos y tu teme olvidate de ANBU ese día por algo soy el Hokage.

-tssk y que se te ocurre baka para darles a todas.- decía sasuke realmente chocadode la situación.

Todos se quedaron en silencio pensando en algo que reuniera a todos hasta que la voz de Neji Hyuga los hizo verlo sorprendidos.

-Por que no vamos a algún club con musica pues a Ino le gusta cantar.- al escuchar lo que a su amada ojiazul le gustaba el Inuzuka gruño muy disimuladamente algo que sólo el Uchiha escucho y rio por lo bajo, Kiba necesitaba ayuda si pensaba vencer en el amor a Neji Hyuga por el corazón de la yamanaka

Kiba pensaba y pensaba hasta que una idea loca se le vino ala cabeza y acercándose al Uchiha hablo.

-Sasuke necesito un favor y esto tambien te puede ayudar con Hina-chan.

-Que quieres perro?.- preguntaba indiferente aunque por dentro agradeció tener una ancla para saber que darle a su tierna novia que la verdad se merecia el cielo.

-A la chica que me gusta le encanta cantar así qie tal vez podrías ayudarme con una canción...- decía bajo el Inuzuka. - perro todos sabemos que es Ino la qie te gusta y estas loco no voy a cantar.

-No cantar pero tal vez tocar algo ammm no se...- el Uchiha lo pensó bien y suspirando sonoramente hablo.- Guitarra ,te ayudaré tocando la guitarra sólo ay que ver que canción será.

-Perfecto esto quedará genial.- decía un muy animado Iznuzuka llamado la atención de todos.

\- Qúe quedará perfecto?.- pregunto Naruto curioso

No quedando de otra el Inuzuka tuvo que contar su idea y Naruto quiso unirseles para sorprender a su amada novia pelirosa junto a Shikamaru y Neji algo que no le agradó para nada al Inuzuka.

Naruto los había comisionado para una "mision" urgentepara que así justificaran su ausencia con sus novias, por otro lado las chicas lo agradecía pues con ayuda de Hinata, todas les preparaban deliciosos y originales chocolates a sus queridos novios.

FEBRERO: San Valentín

Los locales estaban decorados con guirnaldas y globos de corazones, en el aire se respiraba el dulce aroma de las todas proveniente de las florerias y el exquisito sabor dulzón del chocolate.

Se sentía y podía ver el amor alrededor de las parejas que de la mano caminaban, de las flores que los niños regalaban a sus compañeras y de las niñas que tímidamente entregaban a aquel niño que hacia latir su corazón y nuestras queridas chicas preocupadas se encontraban pues no sabían nada de sus chicos que a habían salido de misión aunque su confusión fue más grande cuando recibieron en su ventana a un cuervo con una nota que contenía explicaciones de como debían prepararse a la siguiente dirección a tal hora.

Las chicas extrañadas por la situación acudieron realmente bellas al lugar el cual se encontraba lleno pero al revisar la reservación quedaron aún mas extrañadas cuando las llevaron ala zona vip del lugar el cual contaba incluso con un pequeño escenario.

Al ocupar sus lugares pronto fueron atendidas por los meseros quienes les llevaron aperitivos todos con la temática de San Valentín, a Hinata le llevaron unos roles de canela con forma de corazon, a Ino un delicioso postre de frutilla decorada con flores comestibles caramelizadas, Sakura Saldrá un delicioso muse de fresa con cobertura de naranja, Tenten un pequeño pero a simple vista apetitoso pastel de nuez con decoraciones en chocolate blanco y a Temari un pequeño flan decorado con granola y frutos rojos, toda una delicia para el paladar.

Las chicas comian felices y animadas charlando cuando de pronto la música se apago para comenzar a sonar una guitarra de fondo, Hinata quien era los ojos de todas al haber activado su Byakugan las chicas notaron como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y cubría con sus manos su boca.

Cuando las luces encendieron las chicas entendieron la reacción de Hinata, en el escenario se encontraban sus chicos vestidos con ropas típicas sentados en un banco alto y un microfono frente a ellas a excepción de Sasuke Uchiha quien en sus manos tenía una guitarra y sólo veía a su chica.

Naruto:Tal ves parezca una chica normal pero ella es miaaaa, miaaa.

Shikamaru: Sin querer robo mi... Corazón que ahora me quemaaa, me quemaaa...

Solo quiero bailaaar,

Contigo hasta el amaneceeer,

Sasuke: Existen un millón de chicas mas, ninguna como tu tan especial,

Existen un millón de chicas mas,

Ninguna como tu así...

Kiba: Por eso ven a mi dame tu calor y no me dejes de,quedate con migo,

porque nada en el mundo se compara a ti,me quitas el control ...

Todos: Mi chica ideaa aal, Mi chica ideaaaal

Las chicas escuchaban los cantos que desafinados se encontraban para ellas era melodía de angeles y más de una ojiazul que veia a cierto chico castaño sin perderlo de vista.

Sasuke: Solamente con tu piel se aceleran mis latidos, estoy perdido,

Creí de nuevo en el amor desde el día que nos vimos, eres mi vicio.

Todos: Solo quiero bailaaar,

Contigo hasta el amaneceeer,

Neji: Existen un millón de chicas mas ninguna como tu tan especial

Existen un millón de chicas mas

Ninguna como tu así.

Al cantar Neji las chicas quedaron sorprendidas y un Inuzuka lo vio queriendo matarlo ahí mismo.

Naruto: Por eso ven a mi dame tu calor y no me dejes de,que date con migo,

porque nada en el mundo se compara a ti,me quitas el control...

Todos: Mi chica ideaa aal, Mi chica ideaaaal

Kiba: No encuentro palabras para explicar. Todo el amor que te puedo dar, contigo me quedó hasta el final

Tu siempre serasmi chica ideaa aal, Mi chica ideaaaal...

Shikamaru: Por eso ven a mi dame tu calor y no me dejes.

Sasuke: Que date con migo,porque nada en el mundo se compara a ti,me quitas el control.

Naruto: Mi chica ideaaaal, mi chica ideaaaal.

Shikamaru: Mi problematica ideaaaal, mi chica ideaaaal.

Neji: Mi chica ideaaaal, mi chica ideaaaal, solo mia.

Kiba: Mi flor ideaaaal, mi chica ideaaaal.

Sasuke: Mi chica ideaaaal.

Al terminar Kiba bajo rápidamente pues no podía dejar que Neji le ganará y sacando una pequeña caja de terciopelo azul la abrió frente a Ino y sonriendole hablo...

-Eres la chica de mis sueños, la flor mas bella de todo konoha y yo quisiera quisiera saber si teñir bueno te gustaría ser mi novia?.- al mostrarle el contenido de la caja Ino sonrió al ver un collar de huesito para perro dividido en dos y cada parte tenía el nombre de ellos.

-Por supuesto que si Kiba, te tardaste mucho en preguntar.- decía al momento que tomandolo de su chaqueta lo jalaba hacia ella y lo besaba intensamente.

Todos aplaudieron a sus amigos hasta que se separaron y los felicitaron de uno en uno pero la sorpresa fue tal cuando a lo lejos cerca del escenario vieron a Neji besar a Tenten quien lo abrazaba al ojiplata por la cintura, eso era un chiste desde cuando ellos andaban?

-Oh no sabían?. - hablaba Hinata ganando la atención de todos.- Niisan y Tenten se van a casar en dos meses.

Todos comenzaron a felicitar ala pareja de prometidos dejando a una Hinata sola algo que no desaprovechó cierto moreno que acercándose a ella la tomó posesivamente por la cintura.

-Gracias por la canción Sasuke-kun fue hermosa.- le agradecía su hime y el Uchiha solo podía pensar, como puede amarme a pesar de todos mis errores y carácter, de verdad ella es mi chica ideal.

-Cierra los ojos hime.- hablo serio viendo como la ojiperla cerraba sus delicados ojos y este de inmediato se arrodillaba frente a ella sacando una caja de terciopelo negro.- abre los ojos mi hime.

Al abrirlos la ojiperla quedo helada ante la imagen que ella tenía enfrente y que los demás no notaban por felicitar a los futuros novios.

-Jamás tendrás palabras tiernas y románticas Hinata pero te juro que siempre te amaré y que sin importar que estaré a tu lado en las buenas y en las malas. Por ello te pregunto con temor y añoranza, te gustaría casarte conmigo?.

Hinata escuchaba cada palabra con suma atención mientras sus bellos ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de felicidades.

-Siii!!!.- grito la ojiperla haciendo que todos voltearan para quedar mudos ante tal imagen. Por kami-Sama el gran Sasuke Uchiha pidiéndole matrimonio ala hermosa princesa Hyuga.- Si, si, claro que si Sasuke!

En ese momento Sasuke Sasuke con total orgullo colocó la sortija en el fino dedo de su amada para que inmediatamente todos los felicitaran.

-Oh Hinata te vas a casar es fabuloso, que tal si nos casamos juntas. -decía Tenten emocionada hasta que la voz de Ino los distraia

-Oigan eso no es justo.- decía haciendo puchero.- Inuzuka mejor ahorra por que quiero casarme pronto eeeh!!!.

Le decía a su ahora novio aciendo que este suspirara y sólo la besara con amor asiendo de ese este san Valentín el mejor de todos.

¡¡¡FIN!!!

Diccionario:

1.- Hetakuso - inutil

2.- Nigai -amargado


End file.
